


Our Little Nialler

by a_bad_poem



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Barebacking, Blow Job, Cockslut Niall, Hand Job, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Narry - Freeform, Niam - Freeform, Nouis, Smut, poorly written smut, ziall, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bad_poem/pseuds/a_bad_poem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has been sleeping around. The other boys find out, and decide to punish him. As it turns out, Niall is a cockslut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Nialler

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I don't...I don't know what this is. I wrote it at like 1am, so...but hopefully it's not awful. Enjoy.

It was weird. Niall was weird.

"Jesus, what do you even spend your money on, Niall?" Liam gaped at his mate's bank account. Niall wanted to switch banks for a better deal and it was the same one his mum was using anyway. He had asked Liam to help, since he was oblivious to this kind of thing.

Niall chuckled. "Food and guitars. That's all."

Liam shook his head. "Alright. Watch how you use your money."

Liam waited for Niall to say something sarcastic about acting like his mum, but there was nothing. "Ni?" Liam looked away from the computer screen and up at Niall, who was standing at his side.

"...what?" Niall said, blankly.

Liam shook his head. "Nothing."

Liam had forgotten about that little incident until the next week. Him and the other lads were at the studio late working on a new album, while Niall stayed at the hotel, as per usual. And had asked Liam to text him when they were on their way back, as per usual. But maybe he was distracted or tired or _something_ , because for once Liam actually forgot to text Niall as he joined the other boys in the van.

When they opened the hotel door it was eerily quiet, and--

"Niall," came a moan.

He and the other boys, half in and half out of their own hotel room, froze at the sound. "...um," Liam said.

"What," Harry said.

Liam's stomach filled with dread. Or was it jealousy? Either way, Niall was a virgin, wasn't he? He would've told the boys if he wasn't, right? Liam swallowed.

"Maybe...maybe we should go?" He said it like a question, glancing back at the other boys in confusion.

"What? And miss this?" Louis' voice was pitched higher, excitement in his tone. He pushed past Liam and headed to the source of the noise.

The other boys joined Louis as he opened the door to Niall's room. Niall and this--this girl, this slut, this busty blonde whore (at least according to Liam)--turned to the noise, Niall stopped mid-thrust.

Liam's jaw fell open. His little, innocent, baby Nialler was--was--

"Niall," Zayn breathed. Even he was at a loss for words, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.

Harry frowned. "Let's go, lads." He was the first to turn away, gone into the kitchen. The others followed one by one, Liam being the last. Finally he shut the door, severing the awkwardness. Kind of.

They were all still up when Niall and the girl came out of his room and said their goodbyes. Niall passed her a stack of cash as she left. Liam frowned. This is where all his money had been going?

Niall noticed Liam staring and his face flushed. "It's to keep her quiet," he mumbled.

Liam shook his head. "One day you're going to get caught, Niall," he said emptily. This all seemed like a dream.

"How long have you been doing that?" Louis nearly growled, making Niall's skin crawl.

"Um--two or three years now, I guess," Niall's cheeks stained a bright red from embarrassment.

"And you didn't tell us!" Louis shouted as a fact, exasperated.

"It's private!" Niall snapped back, growing angry.

"All this time we thought you were a virgin," Harry mumbled in disbelief from the kitchen.

"Girls are always throwing themselves at me, how was I supposed to resist?" Niall insisted, cheeks aflame.

"We'll have to punish you," Louis said darkly, eyes suddenly blown with lust.

Niall stuttered. "W-what?"

Liam's stomach churned and he glanced around at each of the other boys. Hard-ons were growing and Niall was looking confused.

Well, he had brought it upon himself. If he liked sex so much, what difference did it make if it was from his four best mates?

Niall took a step back only to bump into Harry, who had quickly left his post at the kitchen. He grabbed Niall's wrists swiftly in one hand and held them above Niall's head. "We thought you were so innocent, Ni."

"Harry!" Niall sputtered, his wrist spasming. "Let me go!"

Harry bit down slowly on Niall's ear, making the Irish boy wince as Zayn picked up his legs. They brought him closer to the coffee table and began stripping Niall of his pants as Louis retreated to find toys.

Liam bit his lip, palming himself through his sweatpants to get some relief. Maybe this was wrong, yeah, but so was sleeping with every girl who flashed her junk at you. Louis came back and handcuffed Niall to the coffee table on his back, tying his ankles to his wrists so his ass cheeks spread and his pink hole was on full display.

"S-stop!" Niall whined, squirming in his uncomfortable position.

"Beautiful," Liam breathed, and he hadn't even realized he had said it until it was already out there. It was true, though, and the other boys nodded their agreement.

Niall shut his eyes, struggling to control his breathing in his state. He screamed and his eyes flew open when something snapped against his bum. His vision went blurry, but he made out Louis holding a whip.

"You've been a bad boy," Louis growled, lashing out again, Niall's whole body flinching as he yelped. Lash after lash came. One hit Niall's hole directly and he practically howled, his head falling backwards in pleasured pain. Louis stopped once Niall's arse was red and sore, and Niall was shaking, a few tears slipping down his cheeks.

Harry kneeled down, fingertips gently brushing across Niall's semi-hard cock. He used his other hand to wipe the tears. "You deserve to be punished, Nialler," he sang in a teasing tone. He smacked Niall's cheek before standing and lining up with Niall's mouth.

"Open," he commanded in a low voice. Niall shook his head and closed his mouth firmly, glaring up at Harry.

"Zayn," Harry called, and that was all Zayn needed before lining his dry cock up at Niall's hole, slapping Harry's ass playfully as he did so. The two shared a smirk.

Niall gasped. "No--" And just like that, Zayn's cock was shoving into Niall's hole. Niall's mouth fell open and his head lolled to the side. "Oh god, Zayn--please, I've never--"

Louis smiled slowly, a shit-eating grin that really pissed Niall off as the brunette leaned closer to Niall's face. "You've never taken anything up your arse, Niall?" Louis asked in awe. Niall shook his head, a shout escaping him when Zayn pushed in further. "So your ass is virgin," he smirked, ghosting his fingers over Niall's bum. "And you've never done anything like this with a man?"

"No, stop," Niall whimpered, gagging when Harry shoved in his mouth. Liam and Louis were jerking themselves off hard, because _fuck_  if this wasn't the hottest thing they'd ever seen.

"Niall," Harry groaned as he pushed in deeper. "You better fucking suck."

Niall wasn't sure of what he was doing, but he assumed it was something right when Harry moaned and tangled his fingers in his hair, tugging his head further against his cock. There was a buzzing in Niall's ears as he developed a pattern, his head bobbing as he sucked Harry off. His ass went numb, Zayn staying still, half inside.

"Fuck, Ni, 'm gonna cum," Harry groaned, tightening his grip on Niall's hair. Niall winced, but his attention was quickly called to a shift in his bum. "You better swallow Harry's cum," Zayn said, monotonous. "Or I'll really fuck your tight little hole."

Harry started thrusting into Niall's mouth, his blue eyes rolling to the back of his head. He spilled his load with a shout, which burned down Niall's throat as he swallowed. That sent Louis and Liam over the edge, shooting their loads across Niall's chest and stomach. Harry slid out and squeezed his dick as Zayn tugged himself out. "'S tight," he mumbled, leaning down to let Niall out of his restraints. He flipped Niall onto his hands and knees, slapping his ass before switching off with Louis.

Niall groaned as he felt Louis grip his hips, sliding in a little easier since Zayn had stretched him out. "Fuck, Niall," Louis breathed. "You have no idea how hot you look, your tight pink hole stretched around my cock."

Harry groaned and bit his lip at Louis' filth, tugging at his own dick, which had already gotten hard again.

Niall was groaning and gasping with every movement Louis made until he bottomed out, tugging Niall's hair as they kissed messily, all teeth and tongue. He pulled away after letting Niall adjust to the load in his ass as Zayn forced his mouth open easily and slid his cock in.

Liam crawled underneath and tugged at Niall's cock, which was still only semi-hard. Niall moaned around Zayn's cock, making the tanned boy shudder. "Fuck, Niall," he groaned, his hips jutting out. He kept thrusting forward and he felt Niall gagging on his cock, but he didn't stop until Niall's nose was nuzzled against his ball hair. Tears sprang to Niall's eyes as Zayn held him there. He held back moans from Liam's hand job, and that's when Louis started moving again.

Tears leaked from Niall's eyes as Louis slowly pulled out then went back in, stretching Niall's hole. He felt Louis squeeze his left cheek before wiggling a finger into his hole, right along with his dick. Niall screamed around Zayn's cock, his whole body threatening to give out. Zayn groaned and pulled out, white ribbons flying and landing on Niall's face as he screamed for Louis to stop, eyes shut tightly.

Louis worked another finger in, while Liam was busy underneath, kissing and licking and stroking Niall's dick in an attempt to make him feel better. "Louis stop!" Niall screamed, his throat raw, thighs trembling. "Louis, it's too much! I can't stretch anymore!" Louis leaned down and kissed Niall's crack, petting it with his free hand.

"You'll get used to it, Nialler." He leaned down to Niall's back, planting sloppy kisses everywhere he could reach. Niall barely registered Liam leaving his cock and sliding into his mouth. He automatically started sucking, a faint distraction from the pain in his bum, like a robot, just filled with _LouisLouisLouis_. Liam couldn't decide if he wanted to cum in or out of Niall, so he did both. As Louis squeezed in a third finger, Liam's load spilled out into Niall's mouth, and he pulled out to let some of it splatter on Niall's face, joining Zayn's cum.

Louis came with Liam, and Niall felt the load shoot inside him as he screamed. Louis took a break, Niall shuddering as he pulled out, feeling empty, arms slipping.

Almost immediately Harry filled him up again, bottoming out quickly. Niall buried his face into the carpet, his ass burning. The little relief that gave him didn't last long before he felt Harry hit his prostate and he gasped sharply, his back arching. Another set of hands spread his ass cheeks. He looked over his shoulder to see Zayn sidling up beside Harry, lining up at Niall's entrance.

"No," Niall breathed. He didn't think it possible to be stretched any further but Zayn shoved in, and Harry moaned at the friction. Niall screamed as Zayn ripped him apart, stubbornly pushing his way inside until he was balls deep. Blood trickled down Niall's thighs, mixing with Louis' cum.

"I thrust, then you thrust," Harry panted, struggling to breathe with all this stimulation. Even Zayn was having a hard time, nodding stiffly.

Harry pulled out a little and as he thrusted back in, Zayn pulled out. They kept the pattern and Niall writhed underneath them, protests and whines spilling from his lips. Each time they brushed his prostate and he came violently, a mess splattering on his chest and the floor. He swore he blacked out for a second, his chain of muttered _OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGod_ cut off for a second.

When his senses were working again, Niall felt Louis take him in his hot mouth, causing Niall's body to shudder. "F-uck," Niall mewled, sending Harry over the edge. Zayn joined him, hot liquid spilling into Niall. They pulled out and Niall felt empty again, only to have Zayn's tongue start cleaning out his abused hole, hands gripping either side of his ass.

Niall quickly came into Louis' mouth, finishing up to give Liam another blow. He moaned and skilfully sucked in Liam's cock.

"Fuck, you learn quickly, don't you Ni?" Harry panted, palming himself, curls matted to his forehead.

"Cmere." Liam pulled out of Niall's mouth before he came, lying down and helping Niall onto his cock. Niall groaned, his back to Liam as he took it upon himself to bounce on Liam's dick. "Fucking hell," Liam cursed at the stimulation, gripping Niall's hips as he watched his cock slip in and out of Niall's red ass easily.

Louis stood above them and Niall welcomed him into his mouth, swirling his tongue around Louis' tip experimentally. Louis' hips jerked at that, gagging Niall for a second before he continued sucking. "Fucking tease," Louis growled, but there was a hint of fondness in his voice.

Niall's hole hurt even though it felt good, so he was relieved when Louis' climax led to Liam's, and he was pulled off to collapse on the floor.

The boys stood in front of him, cum and blood leaking from his ass and dried cum sticking to his face and all over his body. Niall's blue eyes were dark and blown with lust, his breathing slowing, ass red and burning.

The last words he heard before drifting off were from Liam, who stated fondly, "Our little Nialler."


End file.
